Das Ende der verfeindeten Häuser?
by Mondschatten
Summary: So, das ist die Fortsetzung zu Weihnachten und Silvester. diesmal geht es um draco und hermine, aber natürlich kommen GWBZ fans nicht zu kurz. ES GEHT WEITER!hab festgestellt, dass ich die story nicht ganz on gestellt hab -.- sie is komplett auf meinem pc
1. Gespräche

So, meine neue Story.

Ich grüße euch herzlich :alle knuddel:  
Hoffe, euch gefällt sie so gut wie die letzte :g: und ich hoffe, ihr schreibt wieder so fleißig Kommis :mich über alle freu:  
jetzt wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim lesen :g: ach ja, sollten euch die langen textpassagen stören, dann sagt es, dann änder ich das :nick:  
Eure Mond-chan

**1. Gespräche **

„Mum? Kannst du uns erzählen, wie Draco und Hermine zusammengekommen sind?" fragte Harriet ihre Mutter. Ginny schmunzelte. Sie schaute ihre beiden Kinder an, die auf der Couch saßen und sie erwartungsvoll musterten. Draco, Hermine und ihre Tochter Joy waren vor kurzem zu Besuch gewesen. Joy war so alt wie Harry (13) und verstand sich prächtig mit Harriet (15).

„Hm, Draco und Hermine? Mal sehen. Passt auf. Ich erzähle da weiter, wo wir wieder in die Schule gekommen sind. Das war nach den Weihnachtsferien. Ich war im vorletzten Jahr in Hogwarts und Blaise im letzten Jahr, genau wie Hermine und Draco. Euer Vater und ich hatten beschlossen, unsere Beziehung noch eine Weile geheim zu halten. Eine Weile ging das gut, doch dann kam Hermine zu mir und hat mich gefragt, ob ich im Moment verliebt bin. So kam die Wahrheit ans Licht.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich verliebt bin?" fragte Ginny und Hermine wurde rot. „Naja, weil du in letzter Zeit so glücklich wirkst." Ginny lachte. „Ach so, ja, ich bin verliebt." Hermine wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. „In wen denn?" platzte sie nach einer Weile heraus. Ginny grinste. „Das verrat ich nicht, du kommst sowieso nicht drauf. Und du würdest es gar nicht verstehen." „Kann ich wenigstens raten, aus welchem Haus er kommt?" Ginny nickte. „Aus Gryffindor? Nicht Harry, oder?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hufflepuff?" Erneutes Kopfschütteln. Hermine spannte sich an. „Ravenclaw?" Wieder ein Nein. „Er ist aus Slytherin?" rief sie verblüfft. Ginny nickte. „Die Kandidatin hat 100 Punkte." sagte sie trocken. „Wie heißt er denn? Komm schon, noch mehr schocken als dass er in Slytherin ist kann es mich gar nicht mehr." Das Mädchen war aufgesprungen und schritt vor dem Bett, auf dem Ginny hockte, auf und ab. „Sieht er gut aus?" fragte Hermine und als Ginny die Augen verdrehte und nickte, schluckte sie. „Aber nicht Draco Malfoy?" Ginny verschluckte sich und hustete. „Wie kommst du auf Malfoy?" fragte sie neugierig. Hermine war knallrot geworden. „Nur... nur so." stotterte die Braunhaarige. Ginny lachte hell auf. „Jetzt sag bloß, du bist in Malfoy verknallt?" Als Hermine den Kopf senkte, kicherte Ginny. „Mein Gott, Mia, das ist ja komisch." Sie bekam Schluckauf vor lauter Lachen. „Du bist auch in einen Slytherin verliebt? Und ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy? Harrys größter Feind und auch deiner?" Hermine ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte. „Ja, Ginny, in Harrys und meinen Erzfeind." Dann überlegte sie. „Wen gibt es außer Draco noch, der gut... Blaise Zabini?" Ginny nickte und jetzt war sie es, die durch das Zimmer lief. Hermine beobachtete sie. „Seid ihr zusammen?" fragte sie unvermittelt. Ginny wurde rot und dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Blaise, als sie über das Thema „Geheimhaltung" diskutiert hatten.

„Ginny, wir sollten es wirklich noch geheim halten, so lange es geht. Außerdem sind heimliche Treffen viel aufregender." Ginny hatte gelacht und ihn geküsst. „Also gut, mein Schatz, dann machen wir es so. Und wenn jemand misstrauisch wird?" Blaise hatte ihre Nasenspitze geküsst und ihre Wange gestreichelt. „Dann erzähl ihm irgendwas, ja?" Ginny hatte genickt.

„Naja, wie soll ich sagen... Ja, Hermine, wir sind zusammen." Hermine stand der Mund offen. „Seit wann?" brachte sie mühsam heraus. Ginny seufzte. „Seit Silvester." sagte sie und schaute auf den Boden. „Seit Silvester?" Auch Hermine war aufgesprungen. „Das ist jetzt einen Monat her! Wieso hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt? Ich dachte, wir wären Freundinnen?!" Ginny schaute die Freundin an und sah den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach Hermine, ich hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen, verstehst du? Ich meine, wer würde eine Verbindung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin verstehen und akzeptieren? Blaise und ich haben deshalb beschlossen, es geheimzuhalten. Entschuldige bitte." Sie trat vor Hermine und hob deren Kopf an. „Schon gut." antwortete Hermine und lächelte. „Los, lass und Abendessen gehen. Ich habe Hunger." Ginny war einverstanden.

Die große Halle war fast voll. Hermine und Ginny drängten sich durch die Menge zum Gryffindortisch. Ginny fing Blaise´ Blick auf und lächelte. Als er zurück lächelte, kribbelte ihr Bauch. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl sehr. „...ny? Ginny?" Das Mädchen schrak zusammen. Ron stand vor ihr. „Was ist denn?" fragte er und musterte sie argwöhnisch. „Was soll sein? Nichts ist! Und jetzt lass mich durch!" sagte Ginny und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Am Slytherintisch grinste Blaise in sich hinein. Plötzlich bekam er einen Rempler in die Seite. „Au! Draco, was soll das?" Draco blitzte ihn an. „Irre ich mich oder hast du gerade das Wiesel angelächelt?" Blaise grinste wieder. „Wieso nicht? Ist das verboten?" „Blaise? Das ist eine Gryffindor. Noch dazu eine von vielen Weasleys und außerdem eine Schlammblutfreundin!" Blaise verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Draco war zwar umgänglicher geworden, seit sein Vater in Askaban saß, doch seine Vorurteile hatte er nicht aufgegeben. „Draco, du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber lass bitte das Wort Schlammblut. Ich bitte dich." Draco starrte ihn an. „Was hast du nur? Seit Silvester bist du total komisch. Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?" Blaise hätte beinahe genickt. „Was denn? Es ist nichts!" Draco schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Sein Blick schweifte zum Gryffindortisch. Das weibliche Wiesel saß neben Granger, die heute wieder ganz besonders hübsch aussah... Moment mal, was waren denn das für Gedanken? schalt sich Draco innerlich. Granger und hübsch? Nichts da.

So, kurzes Kapitel :alle knuddel: hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich werde vorraussichtlich jeden oder jeden zweiten Tag ein Kapitel posten, wenn es euch nicht stört :breitgrins:

dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure Mond-chan


	2. Zwei unglückliche Schüler

So, hallo :reinhüpf und wink: hier kommt die Fortsetzung zu „Weihnachten und Silvester". Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ich würde mich über kommis wie immer sehr freuen. Die Geschichte ist fertig auf meinem PC :g: es kommt also auf euch kommischreiber an :wink mit dem zaunpfahl: also, vorhang auf für das nächste kapitel!

Vielen Dank an: BdW, proud angel, LunaNigra, Puma Padfoot und S.M. Cortelly :alle knuddel:

**2. Zwei unglückliche Schüler**

Das weibliche Wiesel saß neben Granger, die heute wieder ganz besonders hübsch aussah... Moment mal, was waren denn das für Gedanken? schalt sich Draco innerlich. Granger und hübsch? Nichts da.

Das Essen verlief ruhig. Hermine und Ginny warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu und grinsten dann kurz. Harry und Ron diskutierten über Quidditch. Nach dem Essen schlenderten Hermine und Ginny durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Harry und Ron waren beim Quidditchtraining.  
„Diese Jahr mache ich schon meinen Abschluss." sagte Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren. Ginny seufzte. „Ohne euch wird es langweilig werden." Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde dich besuchen, wann immer ich Zeit habe." versprach sie. Ginny grinste. „Dann komm immer in Snapes Stunden." Beide lachten. Plötzlich blieb Hermine ruckartig stehen. „Was ist?" fragte Ginny, die fast in die Freundin hineingelaufen wäre. „Da kommen Malfoy und Zabini." hauchte Hermine und wurde rot. Ginny kicherte. Hermine glich einer Tomate. „Ginny, ich hab ganz schwitzige Hände und mein Herz klopft unheimlich laut, wenn ich Malfoy anschaue." wisperte Hermine und versteckte sich hinter Ginny. „Dich hat's ganz schön erwischt, was?" Hermine nickte. „Wie soll ich denn reagieren?" Ginny hatte einen roten Kopf vom unterdrückten Lachen und zuckte die Schultern. „Wie immer, würde ich sagen!" Blaise und Draco waren inzwischen herangekommen. Blaise lächelte Ginny an, die verlegen zurücklächelte. Malfoy dagegen starrte Hermine und auch Ginny böse an. „Geht mir aus dem Weg." sagte er und drängte sich an Hermine vorbei. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Er roch herrlich. Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh ihrem Mund, den jedoch nur Malfoy hörte. Er stoppte und drehte den Kopf. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an, doch dann kicherte Ginny über einen Witz von Blaise und die zwei Siebtklässler zuckten zusammen. Malfoy entfernte sich zwei Schritte und drehte sich um. „Komm endlich, Blaise. Lass doch das dumme Wiesel in Ruhe." Ginny drehte sich um und wollte etwas sagen, doch Blaise´ Hand auf ihrer Schulter hielt sie davon ab. „Keine Sorge, meine Süße, ich schicke dir eine Eule, auf der unser nächster Treffpunkt steht." flüsterte er ihr zu und ging hinter Draco her.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Ginny bekam die Eule von Blaise und die beiden trafen sich heimlich am See.  
Am Samstag saß Ginny in aller Frühe verschlafen am Frühstückstisch. Sie trank schon die dritte Tasse Kaffee, um wach zu werden. Sie war aufgewacht und hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können. Jetzt saß sie also am Tisch und schaute sich in der Halle um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Slytherintisch. Blaise und Draco saßen in ein Gespräch vertieft da. Ginny wunderte sich, was die beiden so früh machten. Sie gähnte. Plötzlich setzte sich Hermine neben sie. „Morgen!" gähnte das braunhaarige Mädchen und strich sich die verwuschelten Haare aus der Stirn. Sie waren nicht mehr so buschig, sondern fielen jetzt in langen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Ginny grinste. Hermine sah aus wie eine geborene Verführerin. Sie sah zu den Slytherins und sah gerade noch Dracos verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, der aber schnell in einen genervten Ausdruck überging. Ginny prustete in ihren Kaffee. Hermine sah sie überrascht an und gähnte wieder. „Wieso lachst du?" fragte sie und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Draco schaute wieder weg. Ginny fing Blaise´ amüsierten Blick auf und grinste, als er mit dem Kopf auf Hermine zeigte und den Daumen hob.

„Sag ich dir nicht. Aber keine sorge, es ist nichts schlimmes. Wie kommt's eigentlich, dass du schon wach bist?" fragte sie Hermine, die den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt hatte. „Ach, ich habe von Draco geträumt." seufzte Hermine. Ginny spuckte den Kaffee aus. „Du hast ihn Draco genannt. Hermine, du bist echt verknallt. Wenn du sogar schon von ihm träumst. Was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte sie ernst. Hermine stöhnte. „Keine Ahnung. Ach Ginny, es ist so schwierig." Die Rothaarige nickte verstehend. „Weißt du was? Heute ist Hogsmeade angesagt. Wir werden uns fertig machen und dann amüsieren wir uns anständig." Hermine nickte geschlagen. Mit Ginnys guter Laune konnte sie es nicht aufnehmen. Nach dem Essen gingen die zwei Mädchen in den Gryffindorschlafsaal und machten sich fertig. Da es noch ziemlich kalt war, zogen sie dicke Mäntel und Mützen an und gingen dann zum Portal. Es war ein Privileg der Sechst- und Siebtklässler, dass sie zu zweit oder zu mehreren ins Dorf Hogsmeade gehen konnten. Dumbledore hatte diese Regelung vorgeschlagen und die Lehrer waren einverstanden.

Blaise und Draco saßen, während die Mädchen sich fertig machten, immer noch in der Großen Halle. Blaise beobachtete seinen Freund von der Seite. Er sah nicht sehr gut aus. Verschlafen und deprimiert. Blaise trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er beiläufig. Draco zuckte zusammen. Woher wusste Blaise, dass er Probleme hatte? Er überlegte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, aber danke." „Geht es um Granger?" Draco, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee genommen hatte, verschluckte sich. Blaise klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Hab ich ins Schwarze getroffen?" fragte er und als Draco den Kopf senkte und nickte, pfiff er durch die Zähne. „Wow! Und warum bist du dann immer so gemein zu ihr?" Draco seufzte, ein Laut, den man von ihm kaum kannte. „Weil ich mich nicht auf einmal völlig verändern kann." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist quatsch, Draco." meinte er. „Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe." fauchte Draco und stand auf. „Ich bin in der Bibliothek, falls du mich suchst." Blaise schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher und beschloss, bald mit Ginny wegen Draco und Hermine zu reden.

Die Mädchen waren in Hogsmeade und saßen in den „Drei Besen" und tranken jede eine Flasche Butterbier. Hermine sah traurig aus, was Ginny besorgt bemerkte. „Ach Mia, mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen. Es wird schon irgendwie werden." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ginny, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es für mich und Malfoy keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben wird." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. „Mia!" hauchte Ginny entsetzt und rutschte auf die Bank neben ihre Freundin. „Komm her, meine Süße. Wein dich aus." Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in Ginnys warmen Wintermantel.  
Ginny streichelte ihren Rücken, bis die Braunhaarige sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie schniefte noch ein bisschen. Madam Rosmerta kam vorbei. „Ach herrje, Liebeskummer?" fragte sie mitleidig. Ginny nickte, während Hermine rot wurde und sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht wischte. „Viel Glück, meine Liebe." sagte Rosmerta und nahm die leeren Butterbierflaschen mit. „Komm, wir gehen ins Schloss zurück." schlug Ginny vor und als Hermine einverstanden war, zahlten sie bei Madam Rosmerta am Tresen und verließen die „Drei Besen".

gut, das wars wieder! bleibt dabei, es wird romantisch, aber auch spannend :g: kommis werden ausdrücklich erwünscht :nick:

eure Mond-chan


	3. Die Wette

So, hier also das nächste Kapitel :wink:

danke an meine lieben Reviewer: proud angel, BdW und Puma Padfoot :alle knuddel: danke für die kommis.

Und an die, die mitlesen, schreibt doch einfach einen kommi :liebschau: das ist nämlich balsam für die schreiberseele :g:

also, weiter geht's mit

**Die Wette**

„Komm, wir gehen ins Schloss zurück." schlug Ginny vor und als Hermine einverstanden war, zahlten sie bei Madam Rosmerta am Tresen und verließen die „Drei Besen".

Im Schloss verabschiedete sich Hermine, die sich ein bisschen hinlegen wollte, von Ginny, die in die Eulerei ging und einen Brief an Blaise schrieb.

Blaise saß in einem Sessel vorm Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum Draco gegenüber, der für Zaubertränke lernte. Eine Eule klopfte ans Kerkerfenster. Blaise holte sie herein und las den Brief. Er schmunzelte.

„Geliebter Blaise,  
ich muss mich unbedingt mit dir treffen! Erstens fehlst du mir und zweitens muss ich mit dir reden. Ich liebe dich über alles, mein Schatz und hoffe, du kommst sobald wie möglich zum See. Ich warte auf dich.  
Deine dich liebende Ginny"

„Ich muss los, Draco." sagte Blaise und begab sich zum Porträt. Draco murmelte etwas und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch. Blaise seufzte. Es wurde immer schlimmer mit seinem Freund. Er beschloss, das Thema heute mit Ginny zu besprechen.

Ginny wartete unter einer großen Trauerweide, unter der sie sich schon ein paar mal mit ihrem Liebsten getroffen hatte. Jemand hielt ihr die Augen zu. Ginny fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Blaise grinste ihr entgegen. „Hi, mein Schatz!" sagte er und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als Ginny sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn stürmisch küsste. Blaise legte seine Arme um sie und teilte ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Ginnys Knie wurden schwach und sie sank gegen ihren Freund. Blaise´ starke Arme hielten sie jedoch fest, während er sie heftig küsste. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich. Ginnys Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. Blaise ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und zog seine Freundin auf seinen Schoß.  
Ginny bekam inzwischen wieder genug Luft. „Wow! Das war der Hammer!" murmelte sie und strahlte. Blaise betrachtete sie liebevoll. Ginny zauste sein Haar. „Ich muss mit dir über Hermine reden!" sagte sie dann, woraufhin Blaise zu lachen anfing. „Entschuldige!" sagte er und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften. „Aber ich muss mit dir über Draco reden."  
Auch Ginny kicherte. „Fang du an, Süße." meinte Blaise und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken nach oben. Ginny atmete wieder schneller. „Hör auf, sonst kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, Liebling." sagte sie, was Blaise nur ein Kopfschütteln entlockte.  
„Dann gibt's keine Küsse mehr!" drohte Ginny und Blaise stellte seine Zärtlichkeit sofort ein und schaute unschuldig.  
Ginny lachte und erzählte von Hermine und dass sie in Draco verliebt war. Blaise hörte ihr schweigend zu. Als sie fertig war, seufzte er. „Weißt du, Draco ist auch in Hermine verliebt." Er erzählte, dass er sich Sorgen um Draco machte, weil der immer weniger Essen würde und auch sonst sich in seinen Bücher vergraben würde.

Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen beide. „Wir brauchen eine Idee." sagte Blaise schließlich. „Die beiden passen nämlich wunderbar zusammen." Ginny nickte und überlegte. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedankenblitz. „Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?"

Hermine war in ihrem Schlafsaal und saß gedankenverloren am Fenster. Ginny kam herein und bat Lavender und Parvati, nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, weil sie mit Hermine etwas besprechen müsse. Als die zwei Mädchen abgezogen waren, stellte sich Ginny zu Hermine ans Fenster. „Hermine, bist du bereit für eine Wette? Ich habe irgendwie Lust zu wetten!" Hermine, unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, schaute sie fassungslos an. „Wie bitte?" fragte sie und rutschte, damit Ginny sich neben sie setzen konnte. „Naja, es geht darum, ich wette, du traust dich nicht, ein Wochenende, also Freitagabend bis Sonntagabend, in der Heulenden Hütte zu bleiben!" Hermine schaute sie vollkommen baff an.„Na? Ja oder nein? Traust du dich oder nicht? Oder hast du Angst vor den Gespenstern, die darin sind?" Hermine holte Luft. „Ok, ich bin dabei. Ich bin nicht feige, keine Sorge. Ok, also von Freitagabend bis Sonntagabend? Topp, die Wette gilt!"  
Ginny sprang von der Fensterbank und hielt Hermine die Hand hin. Die schlug ein.Bei Draco und Blaise war es ungefähr das gleiche, nur dass Draco schneller zustimmte als Hermine. Als Feigling wollte er nicht dastehen.Blaise schrieb eine Eule an Ginny, in der er Dracos Zustimmung schrieb und erhielt auch postwendend eine Antwort.

Der Termin sollte das nächste Wochenende sein. Am Mittwoch trafen sich Ginny und Blaise im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Es war zwar kein angenehmer Ort, aber dafür ungestört. Myrte war nicht da, was Ginny erleichtert bemerkte. Nach einem heftigen Begrüßungskuss berichteten beide, was sie erfahren hatten. „Meinst du, wir sollen Dumbledore um Rat fragen?" erkundigte sich Ginny. Blaise nickte nach kurzem Überlegen. „Aber wie kommen wir zu ihm?" Ginny grinste. „Ich frage die McGonagall. Kommst du mit?" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss für Snape noch etwas erledigen." Er küsste sie. „Bis dann!" Ginny nickte und schaute ihm nach, wie er den Gang hinabging.

Ginny bekam das Passwort von ihrer Hauslehrerin, als sie ihr erklärte, worum es ging. Sie begleitete Ginny sogar bis zu dem Steinernen Wasserspeier. Ginny murmelte das Passwort und stand bald darauf in Dumbledores Büro. Sie war erst einmal hier gewesen, in ihrem zweiten Jahr, doch es hatte sich nichts verändert. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch und blickte die rothaarige Weasley über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. Er winkte sie zu sich.„Nun, Miss Weasley, was erweist mir die Ehre?" fragte er. Ginny überlegte kurz. „Es geht darum, wir bräuchten die Erlaubnis, zwei Schüler über das Wochenende in der Heulenden Hütte quasi einzusperren, damit sie lernen, miteinander auszukommen." kam sie gleich auf den Punkt. Dumbledore gluckste. „Um wen handelt es sich und wer ist wir?" Ginny wurde rot.„Naja, mit wir meine ich Blaise, ich meine Zabini und mich und die beiden anderen sind Hermine Granger und Malfoy."  
Dumbledore nickte belustigt, wurde dann aber ernst. „Sind Sie und Mr Zabini sicher, dass die beiden miteinander auskommen werden?" Ginny reckte das Kinn.„Ja, Professor. Blaise hat mit, ich meine Zabini hat mit Malfoy geredet und ich mit Hermine. Wir wissen, dass beide in den jeweils andern verliebt sind. Nur will keiner der beiden den ersten Schritt tun. Malfoy nicht, weil er noch zu sehr unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters steht und Hermine nicht, weil sie glaubt, dass sie ohnehin keine Chance hat." Ginny schwieg erschöpft nach dieser Rede.  
Dumbledore überlegte. „Nun, in so einem Fall ist es ok. Erlaubnis erteilt. Allerdings müssen Sie mir noch eine Frage beantworten." Ginny schaute ihn an. „Wieso arbeiten Sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen?" Das Mädchen schluckte. „Naja, Professor, Blaise und ich sind seit Silvester ein Paar. Wir haben uns bei meiner Tante Harriet getroffen und ich habe festgestellt, dass Blaise gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie es immer heißt. Im Gegenteil." Ginny dachte glücklich an die letzten Minuten vor Mitternacht an Silvester zurück, als ihr Blaise das erste mal seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden.  
„Ich glaube, Miss Weasley, Sie und Mr Zabini sind auf dem richtigen Weg." Ginny wurde rot vor Stolz. „Vielen Dank, Professor!" Sie stand auf. „Auf Wiedersehen!" Bald darauf stand sie vor dem Wasserspeier und machte einen Luftsprung. Dann rannte sie los, um Blaise zu suchen.

Sie fand ihn in der Bibliothek und zog ihn in eine Nische. Gott sei Dank waren kaum Schüler da. „Was ist denn?" fragte Blaise, wurde aber abgelenkt, als Ginny ihm einen Kuss gab und mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Hmm!" seufzte der Slytherin und Ginny kicherte. „Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore." murmelte sie und strich mit einer Hand über seine breite Brust, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?" brachte Blaise mühsam heraus. Ginny grinste heimtückisch. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Blaise nickte angespannt, denn Ginnys Hand wanderte weiter nach unten.  
„Dann komm mit mir an einen ungestörten Fleck und küss mich, dann sag ichs dir." sagte sie und zog ihre Hand zurück. Er seufzte enttäuscht, nahm sie dann aber beim Wort. „Treffen in 10 Minuten unter der Weide am See. Und zieh dich warm an, mein Schatz." „Mach ich!" rief Ginny und wirbelte unter einem strengen Blick von Madam Pince hinaus. Blaise sah ihr verliebt hinterher und begab sich dann in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.  
Als Ginny eine Viertelstunde später zur Weide kam, wartete Blaise schon. „Entschuldige die Verspätung!" keuchte Ginny, die den ganzen Weg gerannt war. Ihre Wangen waren rot von der Kälte und ihre Augen strahlten. Blaise war hingerissen. Er zog das Mädchen in seine Arme. „Du bist wunderschön, Ginny-Mädchen!" murmelte er und küsste sie.  
Ginny seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. „So, jetzt erzähl mir aber von deinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, Schatz." sagte Blaise, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Ginny erzählte ihm alles. Am Ende nickte Blaise. „Gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Dieses Wochenende?" Ginny war einverstanden.

so, das wars wieder (ich benutze komischerweise immer das wort "so" :g:) also gut, dann hoffe ich noch, dass euch das kapitel wieder gefallen hat. das nächste wird spannend, denn dann stellt sich die frage: werden Hermine und Draco es ein Wochenende lang miteinander aushalten? oder gehen sie sich an die gurgel? diese fragen werden im nächsten kapitel beantwortet bis dahin, eine schöne zeit  
eure Mond-chan


	4. In der Heulenden Hütte

So, hier kommt das nächste kapitel.

Vielen vielen dank an BdW, S. M. Cortelly, engelchen89, proud angel, lovely-sweetheart, Midnight-of-Darkness und Ini

Viel Spaß beim Lesen von

**In der Heulenden Hütte**

Am Ende nickte Blaise. „Gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Dieses Wochenende?" Ginny war einverstanden.

Die restlichen zwei Tage vergingen ereignislos. Ginny und Blaise waren jeden Nachmittag in der Heulenden Hütte und zauberten (mit Erlaubnis von Dumbledore und McGonagall) einen Sessel und ein Bett, einen Kamin, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle und, wie Ginny meinte, viele Decken und Kissen. Im Bad, dass sich in einem Nebenraum befand, waren eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Ginny hatte Handtücher mitgebracht. Blaise grinste bei dem Anblick des fertigen Raumes.

„Was sollen sie essen?" fragte er und Ginny kicherte albern. „Wir bringen ihnen was. Vielleicht Pizza oder sowas." Blaise war einverstanden. „Ach ja, noch besser, wir geben ihnen eine Mikrowelle und Tiefkühlpizzas. Sie werden sicher damit klarkommen. Und wir müssen den Eingang verhexen, damit sie nicht einfach abhauen können, ja?" Blaise grinste hinterhältig und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm. „Das wird ein Spaß, meine Süße. Die werden sich noch wundern!"

Am Freitagabend wurden Hermine und Draco von ihren Freunden zum Tor gebracht. Beide hatten Schlafsachen dabei. Ginny und Blaise hatten ausgemacht, gleichzeitig loszugehen, jedoch vorher einen Schweigezauber zu sprechen, der zwei Personen in eine Wolke hüllte und kein Wort nach außen dringen ließ.  
Hermine und Ginny gingen als erste. „Bist du bereit?" flüsterte Ginny und als Hermine nickte, hob die rothaarige Gryffindor ihren Zauberstab. „Nebula arca!" flüsterte sie und sofort wurden sie in eine Wolke aus Schweigen gehüllt. (nebula Wolke, arca Ruhe, also Wolke aus Ruhe)  
Sie konnten nichts mehr von außen hören, sich selbst jedoch schon. Blaise tat bei sich und Draco dasselbe.

Sie kamen ohne Zwischenfälle in die Hütte hinein. Draco und Hermine ahnten nichts von dem Plan, den Ginny und Blaise ausgeheckt hatten. Beiden war erklärt worden, dass eine Mikrowelle (Blaise musste es Draco erst erklären) und Tiefkühlpizzas (auch das wusste Draco nicht) da waren, damit sie etwas zu essen hatten.

Als sie alle in dem großen Raum standen, in dem sich das Sessel, das Bett und der Kamin befanden, lösten Ginny und Blaise den Zauber auf und traten leise zur Tür. Als Draco und Hermine sich sahen, erschraken beide, wandten sich aber dann zu Ginny und Blaise um, die gerade dabei waren, die Tür zu schließen. „Halt!" fuhr Malfoy die beiden an.

„Was soll das?" fragte auch Hermine wütend. „Das müsst ihr unter euch klären. Ihr habt bis Sonntagabend Zeit. Und ihr könnt erst hinaus, wenn ihr euch eure Liebe gestanden habt, es ernst meint und euch küsst. Viel Glück, ihr beiden. Bis Sonntagabend oder wenn ihr euch gefunden habt!" rief Ginny den beiden durch die verschlossene Tür zu. Draco fluchte und Hermine ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte.  
Ginny und Blaise machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Währenddessen ging Draco aufgeregt im Raum herum, bis es Hermine zu blöd wurde. „Herrgott noch mal, Malfoy!" fauchte sie. „Setz dich endlich hin!" Draco starrte sie an. „Das haben wir nur deiner tollen Freundin zu verdanken." Hermine sprang auf. „Gar nicht wahr, Zabini hat ja wohl genauso viel damit zu tun. Ich wette sogar, er hat mit dem ganzen hier angefangen!" „Ach ja?" Draco hatte einen roten Kopf vor Wut. „Hör mal, Granger! Meine Schuld ist es nicht, dass wir hier drinsitzen. Ich habe auch ohne dich schon genug Probleme!" Hermine starrte ihn an.

Dann marschierte sie wortlos zur Tür und fasste an den Türgriff. „Au!" rief sie und zog die Hand schnell zurück. „Ein Stromschlag!" Fassungslos starrte sie die Tür an. „Sie haben uns wirklich eingeschlossen!"

Sie ging rückwärts zum Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dann legte sie den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Draco begab sich zum Sessel. Er war nicht mehr so wütend, eher ratlos.

Und das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er merkte, dass ihm der Magen knurrte. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte er und Hermine hob den Kopf. Er sah, dass ihre Augen feucht glänzten und seltsamerweise berührte das etwas in ihm.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Draco stand auf und trat zu der Mikrowelle. „Und wie funktioniert das Ding?" fragte er. Hermine kicherte und sprang auf. „Du weißt nicht, wie sie funktioniert? Lass mich mal!"

Draco trat widerwillig zur Seite, während Hermine eine Pizza aus der Schachtel nahm und sie in die Mikrowelle legte. Dann stellte sie die Uhr auf 15 Minuten und drückte die Tür zu. Die Pizza begann sich zu drehen. Fasziniert stand Draco vor dem Gerät. Hermine kicherte leise und verstummte, als Draco sie mit bösem Blick ansah.

Der Slytherin begab sich wieder zum Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder. Hermine stellte sich ans Fenster. Draußen hatte es zu schneien begonnen. Das Mädchen lehnte die Stirn ans Glas und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich piepste die Mikrowelle und Hermine schrak zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Draco mit erhobenem Zauberstab dastehen. „Beruhig dich, Malfoy!" sagte Hermine spöttisch und ging zur Mikrowelle.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und holte die Pizza mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes heraus. Sie ließ sie auf den Tisch sinken. Ginny hatte ihr gesagt, dass Geschirr und Besteck da seien. Hermine wurde in einer Truhe fündig, die in einer Ecke stand.

Draco beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Die Worte seines besten Freundes und der jungen Weasley gingen ihm durch den Kopf. „Ihr könnt erst hinaus, wenn ihr euch eure Liebe gestanden habt, es ernst meint und euch küsst!"

Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, das Schlammblut zu küssen. Vor allem nicht aus Liebe. Liebe war etwas grausames. Er hatte es bei seinen Eltern gemerkt. Seine Mutter hatte seinen Vater abgöttisch geliebt, doch dieser hatte immer andere Frauen gehabt. Draco hatte seine Mutter einmal darauf angesprochen, warum sie nichts unternehme, weil Lucius dauernd andere Frauen bei sich habe. Seine Mutter hatte ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt und gelächelt.

„Das verstehst du jetzt noch nicht." hatte sie gesagt und war gegangen. Draco hatte sich zurückgezogen und beobachtet. Sein Vater übertrieb es maßlos und schließlich wurde Narzissa krank. Doch Lucius kümmerte sich kaum um sie. Narzissa wurde immer schwächer und Draco wandte sich an seinen Vater.

Warum er denn seine Frau nicht besuchen komme? Lucius hatte ihn kalt angeschaut und gesagt: „Warum sollte ich sie besuchen? Sie bringt mir sowieso nichts mehr. Lass mich in Ruhe damit." Draco hatte vollkommen verblüfft gelauscht und als sein Vater zornig wurde, hatte er das Weite gesucht.  
Er hatte alles seiner Mutter erzählt, die kaum noch reden konnte. Trotzdem erklärte sie ihrem Sohn, dass sie seinen Vater immer lieben würde, auch über den Tod hinaus. Draco verstand das nicht. Dann war seine Mutter gestorben und Lucius war scheinbar erleichtert. Draco jedoch hatte sich geschworen, sich niemals zu verlieben.

Doch als er jetzt Hermine ansah, geriet sein Entschluss ins Wanken. Sie war wunderschön, das musste er sich eingestehen. Ihm schoss das Bild von dem einen Samstagmorgen durch den Kopf, an dem Hermine vollkommen verschlafen in den Speisesaal gekommen war. Draco war die Kinnlade heruntergefallen.

Sie sah unheimlich verführerisch aus und er hatte gemerkt, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Schnell war er weiter unter den Tisch gerutscht. Blaise hatte ihn komisch angeschaut, sich dann jedoch wieder auf Ginny konzentriert. Draco hatte sich gefragt, ob zwischen den beiden mehr war.

„Kommst du?" Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?" hörte er sich fragen. „Die Pizza ist fertig!" Hermine hatte bereits ein Stück in der Hand. Draco schnupperte. Es roch herrlich. „Das ist Muggelessen?" fragte er, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und ein Stück nahm. Hermine nickte mit vollem Mund.

„Schmeckt köstlich!" sagte Draco. Keiner wusste, wer mehr überrascht von diesem Geständnis war. Hermine hörte auf zu kauen und Draco ließ die Pizza sinken. Er schaute sie an und Hermine spürte eine seltsame Kraft, die von ihm ausging. Seine sturmgrauen Augen fixierten sie und hielten ihren Blick fest. Hermines Atem ging unwillkürlich schneller. Mit eiserner Willenskraft senkte sie den Blick und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Draco dachte ähnlich. Er war vollkommen fasziniert von ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen gewesen. Als sie den Blick senkte, war er enttäuscht und biss in seine Pizza.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, schaute Hermine auf die Uhr. „Halb zehn." sagte sie und gähnte. Sie stand auf und verschwand in dem Bad. Draco schaute ihr nach und stellte sich vor, wie sie sich auszog, da sie ihr Schlafzeug mitgenommen hatte. Seine Hose wurde wieder eng und er stand schnell auf.

Als Hermine aus dem Bad kam, starrte Draco sie überrascht an. Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und wurde rot. Sie trug schwarze Hot-Pants und ein rotes Top. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ungestüm über den Rücken.

Draco ließ seinen Blick über ihre wunderbar langen Beine wandern, dann zu ihrem freien Bauch und dann zu ihren Brüsten, die deutlich zu sehen waren. Er stellte fest, dass sie nicht mehr die kleine, besserwisserische (das vielleicht schon noch), prüde Hermine mit den buschigen Haaren war, sondern eine wunderhübsche junge Dame, die an den richtigen Stellen die richtigen Kurven und Rundungen hatte. Draco musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um nicht zu sabbern. Er packte seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad.

Hermine starrte auf die Stelle, wo er gestanden hatte. Sie war sich seiner Blicke voll bewusst gewesen und hatte es erstaunlicherweise genossen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Hermine war stolz auf ihren Körper.

Als Draco wieder aus dem Bad kam, war es Hermine, die ihn anstarrte. Er trug nur eine schwarze Schlafanzughose und war oben ohne. Hermine konnte den Blick nicht von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper wenden.

Ihr Blick glitt über seinen Bizeps und sie schluckte. Das Quidditchtraining seit dem ersten Schuljahr zahlte sich aus. Sein Waschbrettbauch war genau so, wie sie es mochte. Draco trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte den Blick wieder nicht abwenden. Draco kam ihr immer näher. Hermine wusste, dass sie zurückweichen sollte, doch irgendwas hinderte sie daran. „Was machst du da?" flüsterte sie atemlos. Draco zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg. Er ging zum Bett und nahm sich zwei der drei Decken und ein Kopfkissen. Hermine befeuchtete ihre Lippen, die völlig trocken waren.

Sie beobachtete Draco, der eine Decke vor dem Kamin ausbreitete und das Kissen darauf legte. „Was machst du da?" fragte Hermine wieder und ging auf ihn zu. „Das siehst du doch, ich lege mich hin!" spöttelte Draco und legte sich auf den Boden. Hermine ging zum Bett und legte sich hinein.

Sie fror und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Sie lauschte und merkte, dass Draco sich unruhig hin- und her wälzte. Sie setzte sich auf und stellte die nackten Füße auf den Boden. Sofort zog sie sie wieder zurück. Der Boden war eiskalt. „Draco!" flüsterte sie. „Draco?" fragte sie lauter.

„Was ist?" kam die leicht zitternde Stimme des Slytherins vom Boden. „Du kannst ruhig ins Bett kommen, wenn du willst. Da unten ist es doch sicher kalt?!" fragte sie leise und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, was sie da machte. Sie bot ihrem Erzfeind den Weg in ihr Bett! Das Kaminfeuer flackerte und Hermine sah nur Dracos Silhouette, doch die ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Er war einfach nur göttlich. Plötzlich wünschte sich die Gryffindor nichts sehnlicher, als seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie legte sich wieder hin und hörte, wie Draco die Decken nahm und zum Bett kam. „Bist du sicher?" fragte er mit tiefer Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Ja!" antwortete sie. „Ich will ja nicht, dass du krank wirst." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Draco ging um das Bett herum und Hermine spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht senkte.

Ihr war plötzlich sehr warm. „Du willst nicht, dass ich krank werde? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Ich dachte immer, du wünschst mir alle möglichen Krankheiten oder Tode, so oft, wie ich dich oder Potter oder das Wiesel beleidigt habe. Aber dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, das finde ich toll!" meinte er ehrlich.

Hermine, die beim ersten Teil des Satzes Luft geholt hatte, um etwas zu sagen, ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen weichen und drehte den Kopf zu ihm um. Er hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und schaute sie an. „Wie war das?" fragte sie und drehte sich um, so dass sie näher zu ihm rutschte. „Das findest du toll? Draco, ich meine Malfoy, was ist los mit dir?" Draco grinste. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine, ich meine Granger!" Beide mussten lachen.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, stützte Hermine sich ebenfalls auf einen Arm und legte den Kopf schief. Dann streckte sie ihm die Hand hin. „Lass uns doch die Streitereien und Beleidigungen vergessen." sagte sie unsicher und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Draco schien zu überlegen. Dann ergriff er die ausgestreckte Hand der Gryffindor. „Ok, damit bin ich einverstanden. Es hat mir übrigens schon lange keinen Spaß mehr gemacht, euch zu ärgern." Er schwieg kurz. „Seit mein Vater in Askaban sitzt und meine Mutter tot ist, hat sich für mich vieles verändert."  
Ehe Hermine wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie die Hand ausgestreckt und ihm über die Wange gestrichen. Draco schaute sie überrascht an und legte dann seine Hand auf ihre. Er nahm sie von seiner Wange und betrachtete sie. „Weißt du, dass du wunderschöne Hände hast?" fragte er und Hermine wurde rot.

„Draco, es ist so seltsam, dass du auch nett sein kannst!" flüsterte sie und rutschte instinktiv näher zu ihm. „Bin ich schön?" fragte sie und schlug sich in Gedanken für diese Frage. Ihr Mund war wieder mal schneller als ihr Gehirn gewesen. Draco lachte leise. Es war ein tiefes, raues Lachen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde." meinte er und nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Ja, Hermine, du bist wunderschön." Hermine lächelte. Sie schloss die Augen und neigte den Kopf zu dem Slytherin, der die Einladung annahm und sie küsste. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und rutschte ganz zu ihm hin. Draco rollte auf den Rücken und zog Hermine mit sich. Nach Luft schnappend löste sich das Mädchen von ihm. „Wow!" hauchte sie mit geröteten Wangen und lächelte. „Das war Wahnsinn!"

Beide wurden mit Gewalt in die Realität zurückgerissen, als eine Eule an das Fenster klopfte. Hermine seufzte, als sie Hedwig erkannte und stand auf. Draco beobachtete sie. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Schneeeule herein. Sie nahm ihr den Brief ab und las ihn. Draco sah, dass sie blass wurde und stand auf. Hermine ging zum Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder. Der Brief flatterte zu Boden, als sie ihn losließ und Draco bückte sich und hob ihn auf. „Nein! Nicht lesen!" rief Hermine, doch es war schon zu spät.

_Liebste Hermine.  
Ich habe aus sicherer Quelle erfahren, dass du mit dem Idioten Malfoy in der Heulenden Hütte eingesperrt bist. Hermine, sei vorsichtig. Du weißt nicht, ob er ein Todesser ist. Denk an seinen Vater. Malfoy ist sicher genauso. Halte dich von ihm fern. Du weißt, wie er mich und auch dich behandelt hat. Hermine, pass auf dich auf und lass dich nicht von seinen Worten ablenken. Malfoy ist der Böse. Er ist ganz sicher mit Voldemort im Bunde. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, genau wie Ron.  
Dein Harry_

Draco ließ den Brief sinken. „Das halten sie also von mir?" fragte er fassungslos. Hermine schluckte. „Wie denn auch nicht?" fragte sie. „Ich meine, du gibst uns jeden Grund, dich zu hassen. Außerdem war dein Vater ein Todesser." Draco blickte sie an. Hermine erschrak über den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Qual, Angst, Wut und auch Schmerz. „Aha. Weil mein Vater ein Todesser war, bin ich also automatisch einer. Verstehe." Er wandte sich ab und legte sich hin. Hermine blieb auf dem Sessel noch eine Weile sitzen und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Schließlich legte sie sich auch hin und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag um halb sieben wachte die Gryffindor auf. Sie stand auf und ging schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer. Sie konnte keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie zog sich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Als sie fertig war, wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um und öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Draco ja auch da war und so stieß sie einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie ihn plötzlich vor sich stehen sah. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig. Einmal vor Schreck, aber auch vor Aufregung.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Kuss. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco sich an ihr vorbeidrängte und die Tür zuwarf. Die Gryffindor stand da und wusste nicht, was das sollte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Brief von Harry und Bruchstücke des Gesprächs am vorherigen Abend schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie seufzte und zog sich an. Dann nahm sie ihre Schulbücher und setzte sich an den Tisch. Nach einer halben Stunde kam Draco wieder aus dem Bad. Hermine versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, doch seine Anwesenheit war wie eine Wolke, die im Raum umherschwebte. Hermine fühlte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Doch sie ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich auf Verwandlung.

So vergingen die Stunden. Irgendwann schob Hermine eine Pizza in die Mikrowelle und als sie fertig war, teilte sie die Pizza in der Mitte und reichte ein Stück an Draco, der ebenfalls lernte.  
Um halb zwei hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus. Sie legte die Feder beiseite und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Draco?" fragte sie und schaute auf. Draco war eingeschlafen. Hermine lächelte und stand auf. Sie holte eine Decke und breitete sie über ihn. Dann kehrte sie auf ihren Platz am Tisch zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften davon. Im Geiste sah sie sich und Draco vor einem schönen kleinen Haus mit Garten, in dem eine Schaukel stand. Auf der Schaukel saß ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Locken und sturmgrauen Augen. Sie lachte und juchzte. Hermine lag in Dracos Armen auf einem Liegestuhl und lächelte, als ihre Tochter auf sie zukam.

Hermine stand auf und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann stand Draco neben ihnen und seine Augen leuchteten, als er Hermine das kleine Mädchen abnahm und sie herumwirbelte. „Granger?" Dracos Stimme holte sie aus ihrer Traumwelt. „Draco? Ich meine Malfoy?" fragte sie.

„Warum weinst du?" Hermine erschrak. Sie weinte? Er hatte recht. Ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Sie sprang auf und wollte ins Bad rennen, doch Draco hielt sie auf. „Was ist los?" fragte er und Hermine musste bei seinem besorgten Ton noch mehr weinen. „Es ist schrecklich!" schluchzte sie und umarmte ihn plötzlich.

Draco zuckte zurück, doch Hermine vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Draco, ich will das nicht mehr! Es tut mir alles so leid! Das mit Harry ist so furchtbar. Ich wollte dich nicht fertigmachen. Ach Draco, ich bin so ein Dummkopf!" Dracos T-Shirt war bereits durchnässt, als er sich einen Ruck gab. „Keine Sorge, Hermine." sagte er und strich ihr über die Haare. „Ich habe dir verziehen. Allerdings musst du mir versprechen, mir zu vertrauen, dass ich nichts mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun habe. Mein Vater hat es zwar für mich geplant, ich habe mich jedoch immer geweigert. Er hat mich dafür mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Immer wieder. Es war furchtbar. Aber ich will dich hier nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit belasten, Hermine. Mir tut es auch leid."

Hermine hatte den Kopf gehoben und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten. Draco war fasziniert von ihnen. „Ehrlich? Du verzeihst mir? Oh Draco, ich vertraue dir." Hermine war sich ganz sicher. „Bist du mir böse, wenn ich dir jetzt gleich etwas sage?" fragte sie und als Draco den Kopf schüttelte und sie neugierig ansah, hob sie den Kopf, küsste ihn kurz und flüsterte an seinen Lippen: „Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy. Schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres. Es war so furchtbar in deiner Nähe zu sein. Ich habe immer Bauchkribbeln und Gänsehaut gekriegt und war total nervös." Sie schwieg hilflos, weil er nichts sagte.

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Was sagst du?" flüsterte sie ängstlich und ahnte die Antwort schon fast. Doch sie wurde überrascht. Der verblüffte Blick in seinen Augen verschwand und wurde durch einen liebevollen ersetzt. Dann lächelte Draco Malfoy. Es war ein ernstes Lächeln. Hermine war begeistert.

„Ich... ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch, Hermine Granger. Um ehrlich zu sein, bist du mir auch seit Anfang des Schuljahres aufgefallen." Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie die drei Worte ihres jetzt ehemaligen Erzfeindes hörte. P

lötzlich spürte sie die Lippen des Slytherins auf ihren und sie spürte auch seine Zunge, die sich zwischen ihre Lippen schob und begann, ihren Mund zu erforschen. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Draco ging langsam vorwärts und drängte sie somit Richtung Bett. Beide fielen auf die weiche Matratze und küssten sich immer stürmischer.

Alle Gedanken waren verschwunden. Nur noch die Leidenschaft und die Liebe waren übrig. „Liebe mich, Draco!" flüsterte Hermine und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Draco küsste ihren Hals und streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, als seine Hand weiter nach oben wanderte und er eine ihrer Brüste fasste.

Hermine erschauderte wohlig und hätte beinahe zu schnurren angefangen. Draco knöpfte ebenfalls ihre Bluse auf und half ihr beim Ausziehen. Ebenso zog er sein Hemd aus und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. Sein Mund liebkoste den ihren und Hermine bemerkte am Rande, dass er ihren BH öffnete.

Als sie schließlich oben ohne dalag, stoppte Draco sein Handeln und musterte sie ausgiebig. Hermine wurde unter seinem prüfenden Blick rot. Draco lächelte und küsste sie.

Dann zog er mit seinem Mund eine Spur zu ihrer linken Brust. Hermine keuchte. Draco nahm eine Brustspitze in den Mund und saugte leicht daran. Hermine wand sich unter ihm, was er zufrieden bemerkte. Schließlich hielten sie es beide nicht mehr aus und entkleideten sich völlig. Dann liebkoste Draco ihren gesamten Körper und Hermine driftete ab in eine Welt, die von Wolllust und Leidenschaft beherrscht wurde.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag Draco schlafend neben ihr. Es war bereits Morgen. Hermine lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich an ihn. Draco murmelte etwas und blies seinen Atem in ihr Haar, was sie leise kichern ließ. „Guten Morgen!" flüsterte sie zärtlich und küsste ihn sanft. Draco schlug die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen." antwortete er und erwiderte ihren Kuss.  
Sie blieben den ganzen Vormittag im Bett und liebten sich mehrmals. Gegen Mittag bemerkte Hermine, dass sie Hunger hatte. Draco stand auf und schob eine Pizza in die Mikrowelle. Hermine beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Dann kam er wieder zu ihr. Gemeinsam aßen sie die Pizza und fütterten sich gegenseitig.

so, das war das nächste kapitel. es werden vorraussichtlich noch 2 kapitel folgen, dann ist die story zu ende ob es gut oder schlecht ausgeht, ob Ginny, Blaise, Hermine und Draco die Häuser vereinen können? lasst euch überraschen!


	5. Die Wahrheit

So, hier kommt leider schon der vorletzte Teil meiner Story. Mir hat das Schreiben total Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe, euch bei meiner nächsten Story (die schon in Arbeit ist) wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich verrate nur soviel: Es geht wieder um Ginny und Blaise! So, Vorhang auf für die Geschichte :g:

Dann kam er wieder zu ihr. Gemeinsam aßen sie die Pizza und fütterten sich gegenseitig.

Am frühen Nachmittag zogen sich die beiden an und gingen erwartungsvoll gespannt zur der Tür ihres "Verlieses". Hermine schaute Draco an und als dieser nickte, atmete sie tief durch und drückte die Klinke vorsichtig herunter. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Hermine lachte erleichtert und umarmte Draco stürmisch. Dann gingen sie nach draußen, wo ihnen Ginny und Blaise Arm in Arm entgegenkamen. „Hermine! Ihr habt es geschafft?" rief Ginny und rannte auf die Freundin zu, um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Hermine strahlte und ließ sich in ihre Umarmung fallen. Blaise hingegen baute sich vor Draco auf und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Na, alter Junge, hat alles geklappt?"

Dracos rotes Gesicht ließ ihn lachen. „Scheint so! Gehen wir zum Schloss zurück?" fragte er. Die drei waren einverstanden. „Halt! Wir müssen das Chaos noch beseitigen!" fiel Ginny ein und sie machten sich ans Aufräumen. Hermine und Draco packten ihre Schulsachen und Ginny und Blaise zauberten die Einrichtungsgegenstände wieder weg. Zufrieden sah sich Ginny anschließend um. „Jetzt merkt keiner mehr, dass jemand hier drin war!" Gemeinsam schlenderten die vier zum Schloss zurück. Beim See hielten sie an. Ginny sah Hermine und Draco ernst an. „Ich würde euch raten, eure Beziehung geheimzuhalten, vor allem gegenüber Harry und Ron. Ich weiß, dass die zwei es nicht verstehen werden." „Du hast recht." stimmte Hermine der Freundin zu. Sie wandte sich an Draco. „Also, dann treffen wir uns heimlich?!" Draco grinste und zog sie in seine Arme. „Das machen wir." Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Ginny kicherte. „Das ich das noch erleben darf." meinte sie und hakte sich bei Hermine ein, die von Draco losgelassen worden war. „Wir gehen zuerst, ja? Dann schöpft keiner Verdacht." Die beiden Slytherins waren einverstanden und sahen den Mädchen nach, die ins Schloss gingen.

Als Ginny und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sprangen Harry und Ron sofort auf. „Kommt mit." meinte Harry und kletterte aus dem Porträt. Ron und die beiden verblüfften Mädchen hinterher. „Was gibt's?" fragte Hermine und konnte ein mulmiges Gefühl nicht unterdrücken. Als sie Ginny ansah, merkte sie, dass die ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen. Harry führte Ron, Ginny und Hermine in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und warf die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss. Dann drehte er sich zu den Mädchen um. „Was läuft da mit den Slytherins?" fragte er ohne Umschweife. Hermine und Ginny schauten sich an. „Was meinst du?" fragte Ginny und setzte sich auf einen Tisch. „Du weißt genau, was er meint!" fauchte Ron und baute sich vor seiner Schwester auf. „Ihr habt Geheimnisse vor uns!" Hermine ließ ein Schnauben hören. „Ach komm schon, Ron. Jeder hat Geheimnisse. Du doch sicher auch? Wenn nicht, wäre das ja wohl ein bisschen komisch, oder? Wie auch immer, ja, Ginny und ich haben Geheimnisse und die gehen euch nichts an, auch wenn ihr meine besten Freunde seid!" Harry und Ron starrten die Freundin an. Ron wurde rot. Ob vor Wut oder vor Scham, war nicht wirklich zu erkennen. Ginny hätte beinahe gelacht, doch sie riss sich rechtzeitig zusammen. „Beruhig dich, Ron." meinte sie. „Beruhigen? Ich merke doch, dass ihr da was am Laufen mit den Slytherins habt! Was ist es?" Ron war wütend, eindeutig. „Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an, Ron!" Auch Ginny war jetzt wütend. „Komm, Hermine. Wir sind euch beiden keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" fauchte sie und zog Hermine mit sich. „Unsere Geheimnisse sind unsere Geheimnisse und das werden sie auch bleiben. Ihr würdet es sowieso nicht verstehen!" Sie riss die Tür auf, schob Hermine hindurch und ließ einen wütenden Ron und einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück. Ginny kochte immer noch, als sie in Richtung Große Halle gingen. Es war langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen. „Oh mann, diese zwei!" murmelte sie immer wieder. Hermine kicherte.

Beim Abendessen setzten sich Harry und Ron weit von den Mädchen weg. Draco und Blaise merkten, dass dicke Luft herrschte. „Meinst du, sie haben es ihnen gesagt?" fragte Blaise und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Kaffee gab es nur zum Frühstück. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaub ich nicht." Blaise nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Ein paar Wochen später wurden Ginny und Hermine zu Dumbledore gerufen. Sie wurden von Professor McGonagall in sein Büro begleitet und saßen gespannt auf zwei gemütlichen Sesseln ihrem Schulleiter gegenüber.  
„Nun, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." begann Dumbledore. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen beiden über die momentane Situation in den Häusern reden." Die Mädchen schauten sich an. „Was stellen Sie sich vor, Professor?" Der alte Zauberer lächelte. „Weiß jemand von den Verbindungen zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor?" „Nur Sie und Professor McGonagall." sagte Hermine. „Und ich fürchte, Harry und Ron ahnen etwas." setzte sie noch hinzu. „Was ist so schlimm daran?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore. Ginny ergriff das Wort. „Wissen Sie, Professor, es ist so, dass speziell Harry und Draco seit dem ersten Jahr Erzfeinde sind und die Nachricht, dass Hermine jetzt mit eben diesem „Feind" zusammen ist, würde er nicht verstehen. Er würde es gar nicht versuchen. Und Ron ist noch schlimmer. Vor allem wenn es um mich geht. Er passt auf mich auf wie auf ein Kleinkind!" Dumbledore grinste. „Naja, Miss Weasley, Sie sind die Jüngste." „Trotzdem kann ich auf mich selbst aufpassen und brauche keinen Babysitter." Hermine kicherte. „Nun denn, ich bin gespannt darauf, wie sich alles entwickelt. Gut, das wollte ich wissen, meine Damen. Hiermit sind Sie entlassen." Ginny und Hermine standen auf und verabschiedeten sich. Als sie draußen standen, schauten sie sich an. „Dumbledore ist komisch." stellte Ginny fest und sie mussten kichern.

Am nächsten Wochenende war Hogsmeade. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gingen alles Schüler ins Dorf, da bald Prüfungszeit anbrechen würde und dann wäre es schwierig, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Hermine und Harry hatten beschlossen, im Schloss zu bleiben. Ron wollte mit seiner neuen Freundin, einer Ravenclaw, spazierengehen.

Die beiden Slytherin waren im Kerker beim lernen, als eine Eule mit einem Brief am Bein ans Fenster klopfte. Blaise holte sie herein und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er öffnete ihn und grinste.

„Liebster Blaise, triff mich um halb zwei am See unter der Weide. Deine dich liebende Ginny

Geliebter Draco, ich warte um halb zwei in der Bibliothek auf dich. Deine dich über alles liebende Hermine"

Draco lächelte. Um halb zwei begaben sich die beiden zum Schlossportal. „Viel Spaß!" meinte Blaise und schlug Draco auf den Rücken. „Gleichfalls." antwortete der und ging in Richtung Bibliothek davon.

Blaise begab sich zu der Weide, wo Ginny schon auf ihn wartete. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem langen Kuss. Dann setzten sie sich auf die Bank, die Ginny mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes schneefrei und trocken gezaubert hatte. „Ach Blaise, ich bin so glücklich!" seufzte Ginny und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie wieder. Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihnen im Gebüsch und beide sprangen erschrocken auf. Ein sehr wütender Ron kam unter die Weide gestürmt, blieb vor Blaise stehen, holte aus und schlug dem Slytherin voll gegen das Kinn. Der war so überrascht, dass er nicht auswich und so das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden fiel. Ginny schrie vor Schreck auf und stellte sich schnell vor Blaise, denn Ron wollte weiter auf ihn losgehen. „RON! Hör sofort auf!" brüllte Ginny und schob Ron von Blaise weg, der aufstand und sich ein bisschen Blut von der Lippe wischte. „Ginny! Es stimmt also doch! Ich wusste es! Was fällt dir ein, hier in aller Öffentlichkeit mit einem dummen Slytherin rumzuknutschen? Bist du schon so tief gesunken?" Ginny hörte, wie Blaise hinter ihr den Atem anhielt. Ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie die Hand gehoben und ihrem Bruder eine saftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Tränen der Wut rannen über ihre Wangen. „Was fällt dir ein, Ron? Ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich mich treffe und das geht dich verdammt nochmal nichts an. Ach, vergiss es doch!" Sie schluchzte auf, drehte sich um und rannte davon. Blaise schaute Ron böse an. „Toll gemacht, Weasley! Du bist echt ein toller Bruder!" Dann rannte er hinter seiner Freundin her.

Ginny rannte zum Quidditchfeld, stolperte schließlich und fiel hin. Blaise, der sie kurz darauf fand, zog sie hoch und in seine Arme. Ginny wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und Blaise streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und über ihre Haare. Als sich die Rothaarige etwas beruhigt hatte, schaute sie ihn an. Tränenspuren zogen sich über ihr Gesicht und ihre Nase war rot vom Weinen und von der Kälte. „Ich wusste es. Er kann es nicht, nein, er will es nicht akzeptieren, dieser Dummkopf. Oh, es tut mir so leid, dass er dich geschlagen hat. Tut es sehr weh?" Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippe. „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr!" Blaise grinste und küsste sie leicht. „Lass uns reingehen, sonst frierst du dir deinen niedlichen Hintern ab." Ginny musste lachen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ok, Sir. Was immer Ihr wollt, ich stehe Euch zur Verfügung." Beide lachten und gingen zum Schloss.

Hermine währenddessen wartete in der Bibliothek in einer dunklen Ecke, weit weg von Madam Pince, auf Draco, der auch bald kam. Auch sie begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss. „Ich freue mich, dass du da bist, Draco!" flüsterte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn. Draco legte die Arme um sie und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Schatz!" sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Nase und dann auf den Mund. Sie merkten nicht, wie jemand auf die Bücherreihe zuging, in der sie standen. Erst bei einem leisen Ausruf schauten sie auf und sahen Harry, der vollkommen entsetzt war und sie anstarrte. „Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hermine, der keine bessere Frage einfiel. Harry ging auf sie zu. „Was ich hier mache? Ich leihe mir ein Buch aus! Und du? Du knutscht hier mit Draco Malfoy rum?" Hermine stellte sich schnell vor ihren Freund. „Ja, Harry, Draco und ich sind ein Paar." Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" Hermine lachte spöttisch. „Glaubst du, du hättest mir zugehört geschweige denn es akzeptiert? Nein, Harry und das weißt du auch genau. Außerdem ist Draco nicht so schlecht, wie es heißt." Draco trat neben sie und holte tief Luft. „Potter, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich all die Jahre über beleidigt habe. Am Anfang fand ich es noch toll, aber in letzter Zeit hat es mir immer weniger Spaß gemacht. Seit meine Mutter tot ist und mein Vater in Askaban sitzt, habe ich mir viele Gedanken gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mein Leben völlig verändern muss, wenn ich nicht so enden will wie mein Vater." Harrys Gesicht, am Anfang skeptisch, hatte sich immer mehr entspannt und am Schluss grinste er sogar. Hermine atmete insgeheim auf, denn wenn Harry grinste, war die Gefahr eines Ausbruches meist gebannt. „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne, Malfoy." sagte er. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dir alles verzeihe, was du mir über die Jahre hinweg angetan hast. Also, ich habe nichts gegen euch. Ehrlich gesagt erstaunt es mich nicht wirklich." Als Hermine ihn neugierig ansah, wurde er leicht rot und sagte schnell: „Aber ich warne dich, Malfoy, wenn du Hermine irgendwas antust, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." Er streckte seinem Erzfeind die Hand hin, der einschlug. „Soll das heißen, du bist nicht böse?" fragte Hermine. Als Harry nickte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Danke, Harry. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Harry schob sie von sich. „Werde glücklich, Mia, du hast es verdient." Mit diesen Worten grinste er Draco noch einmal zu, drehte sich dann um und verschwand.  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um. „Das war mutig und sehr lieb von dir." sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie küssten sich.

Ginny und Blaise waren auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als ihnen Harry entgegenkam. „Hi Ginny, hi, Zabini. Falls ihr Malfoy und Hermine sucht, die wollen nicht gestört werden." Er grinste und ging an der erschrockenen Ginny und dem verblüfften Blaise vorbei und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
„Was war denn das?" fragte Ginny und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ob er etwas weiß?" Blaise lachte. „Ich nehme es an. Du hast ihn ja gehört, ich glaube, er hat Hermine und Draco gerade in einer gewissen Situation erwischt. Allerdings scheint er es gut aufgenommen zu haben, anders als dein Bruder." Ginny nickte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ach Blaise, es tut mir leid, ich muss mit Harry reden. Wir sehen uns, ja?" Sie küsste ihn schnel und rannte dann davon. Blaise schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

Ginny erreichte Harry beim Porträt. „Harry?" fragte sie atemlos. „Hättest du kurz Zeit?" „Aber natürlich. Setzen wir uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Ginny nickte und folgte dem Freund. Sie setzten sich vor den Kamin in zwei gemütliche Sessel. Außer ihnen befanden sich keine anderen Personen im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Also, Ginny, was willst du?" fragte Harry, nachdem sie saßen. Ginny überlegte. „Naja, weißt du, ich habe mich gewundert, wieso du dich nicht gewundert hast, warum ich mit Blaise Zabini unterwegs war. Blaise meinte, du weißt von Hermine und Draco. Stimmt das? Bist du deshalb nicht überrascht?" Harry lachte. „Ach, das meinst du. Nein, Ginny, wirklich überrascht hat mich das mit dir und Blaise nicht. Ich meine, bei Hermine und Draco ist es etwas ganz anderes. Schon allein wegen Hermines Muggeleltern." Ginny nickte. „Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?" fragte Harry neugierig. „Seit Silvester." antwortete Ginny und Harry lächelte. „Deshalb war Ron in letzter Zeit so komisch. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sich gewundert hat, wieso du so guter Laune warst, als du von deiner Tante nach Hause gekommen bist. Meinst du, er ahnt etwas?" Ginny schluckte. „Harry, ich fürchte, er weiß es." Harry setzte sich auf. „Was? Seit wann?" „Seit... seit heute Nachmittag." Ginny seufzte tief. „Weißt du, ich habe mich mit Blaise unter der Weide am See getroffen. Ein toller Platz übrigens." Sie schwieg kurz. „Wir haben uns auf die Bank gesetzt und dann... naja, du weißt schon." Ginny erzählte ihrem Freund die Geschichte. Als sie fertig war, schwieg der Schwarzhaarige.

So, das ist ein fieses ende, ich weiß :fiesgrins: aber so bleibt die spannung, da das hier ja das vorletzte kapitel ist.  
Es hat mir wie oben gesagt viel spaß gemacht, die story zu schreiben und ich habe mich über jeden kommi gefreut, den ich gekriegt hab! Danke euch allen und bis zum nächsten und (so leid es mir tut) letzten Kapitel.

Eure Mond-chan


End file.
